


Tony's little curse

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [53]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Everybody knows that Tony sometimes pulls shit moves. This time it's not his fault, but he still is the only one to get cursed. Y/N and the boys try to help him through it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N. Sweetheart, wake up.” A soft but cold hand runs over her cheek and down her shoulder, lightly shaking it with a desperation she can’t miss in the touch. “Mmm…” Y/N grumbles and turns on her side, away from the annoying voice, dismissively shaking her hand in the air. “Y/N. Please, we need your help.”

“Five minutes.”

“No. Now!” The hands shake her fervently now and Y/N opens her eyes only to glare at Bucky’s face. She had finally managed to nod off after a long day of paperwork and tending to lady. The little shit managed to jump in a puddle on the walk, so Y/N had to shower her and brush her fur. That’s always worse than getting the boys to sleep! Who was he to wake her up? The thought that he just returned from a mission doesn’t even strike her. “Bucky…”

“Come on.”

“What’s up?” She rubs her eyes sleepily before she slowly sits up. “We need your help, doll. Now.”

“Why?” She looks into Bucky’s eyes, yawning, but now notices the panic in them. The urgency. She’s suddenly wide awake. “What happened? Steve?” Her own panic sets in and she looks around, hoping to see Steve, before she looks Bucky up and down to see if he has any injuries. “No, no, no. Y/N, he’s okay, he’s fine.” Bucky cups her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. “He’s down in Bruce’s lab. He’s perfectly fine.” She looks into his eyes for a moment longer before she nods shakily. “O-okay, what… What is it then?”

“It’s Tony. We need your help. He won’t listen to us.” A frown slips on her face. Tony won’t listen? “What do you mean? He never listens.”

“I’ll explain on our way, please Y/N. We need to hurry.” Y/N looks for a second longer before she nods and stands up. She whistles shortly for Lady and walks with Bucky to the door while she listens to the dog bolting through the apartment and to them. They hurry through the halls after the elevator stops at its destination. “Buck! Would you- Would you walk slower. Please.” She stumbles after Bucky as he marches through the halls. He takes long hurried strikes and Y/N has a bit of difficulty to hold his pace. “Sorry.” He slows his steps mildly but enough for her to catch up. Lady walks happily beside him. “W-what happened?” She’s a little breathless. “We were on this mission, some people retrieving alien weapons and trying to build something with that and it got out of control. At first we managed just fine.” Bucky rounds a corner on the lab floor and pulls Y/N to his side before she can collide with two assistants carrying some flasks with purple liquid. “But then suddenly one of the weapons started glowing and a woman came up behind it. She showed up out of nowhere. She fired the gun a few times and we had to doge it, but Tony managed to get behind her. He got a few hits on her.” They stop right in front of Bruce’s lab door and Bucky turns to it. “She got pretty angry at that and threw some kind of silver… fog at him. He crumpled to the floor and didn’t respond.”

“What happened to him? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. He’s a little panicked. We tried to get Pepper here, but she’s in China and says she can’t make it before tomorrow morning, and she has a lot of conferences the whole week. She would reschedule them, but it would cost Stark Industries a lot of money. Before you say something, she’s not concerned about that, but the money they get through the contracts is supposed to go to children hospitals and vet care for injured soldiers. She asked, if we could try something else and suggested you try to talk to him instead. If that doesn’t work, she comes back home.” Y/N frowns at his explanation and throws a curious glance at the door. “But I still don’t understand why he’s not listening to either of you. What exactly is wrong with him?”

“I’ll show you.” Bucky turns around and opens the door to the lab. Loud crying greets them, and Y/N thinks for a second that it could be Steve but then again it sounds different from her little blonde. Lady pushes past Y/N and bolts inside before she even can get a good look into the room. A few steps in, Y/N stops short in her tracks. Bruce crouches in front of Steve, stethoscope around his neck. “What?!” She turns to Bucky with a confused expression.

Like Bucky had said Steve is fine. He sits on Bruce’s couch, surrounded by Sam and Nat, Lady happily sitting in front of him beside Bruce. What really confuses Y/N is the little, shivering brunette that clings to Steve’s arm and hides his face in his upper arm. Lady tries to lick his arms and face, desperate to show how happy she is and that she would like to play with him, but the boy whimpers and shies away each time until Steve orders Lady to lie down and stay. The boy is in clothes too big for him and at first Y/N wonders who he is, but then she recognizes the shirt as one of Tony’s. He doesn’t need the arc reactor anymore, but even without the light illuminating his chest she sees the similarity between Tony and this kid. “Is that Tony?” She looks at bucky to get a confirmation. “Yeah.” Bucky nods and Nat turns to her. “He’s not talking, just starts screaming when one of us comes close, but Bruce needs to look him over. We don’t know if he recognizes any of us.”

“Except of Steve.” Sam gestures at the blonde. “He clung to him the second he saw him. We thought you might calm him enough to at least take of the shirt, so we can see that he’s alright.” Y/N frowns at them all until her eyes meet Steve’s. He has his hand on Tony’s small ones and looks pleadingly at her. So, she nods. She walks slowly to them and crouches down in front of them, just a few feet away, but close enough for the child to see that she’s speaking and looking at him. “Hey Tony. Do you know who you’re hugging there?” The boy looks briefly up, whimpers and hides behind Steve’s shoulder, pressing even closer to his side. Y/N frowns again, but shuffles a little closer until she manages to steady herself on Steve’s thigh. “Hey Tony. I know you must be pretty confused and scared, right? You know, I have two kids myself and I know how hard it must be right now, but we need to know that you’re okay, just like you need to know that you’re safe here. So, do you think you could tell me if you know who you’re hugging there?” At first, he says nothing and Y/N already thinks that he won’t answer her, but then she hears a tiny voice. “Capt’n ‘Merica.” Y/N smiles at the tiny voice. “Yes, that’s right. His name is Steve when he’s not Captain America. And he really likes cuddles. Do you think he can pull you on his lap and cuddle you for a moment?” Y/N looks at Steve’s surprised face, but she smiles at him and he returns it. Tony doesn’t react, so Steve carefully entangles himself from his grasps and pulls him carefully on his lap, chest to chest. Tony whimpers at first but settles against Steve’s shoulder again, now more relaxed than before. “That’s better don’t you think?” Tony nods and Y/N carefully shuffles closer until she manages to slip on the couch beside Steve. “Say Tony, do you happen to know how old you are?” Instead of answering he holds out his hand, showing three little fingers. “No way, you’re just three? I thought you would be six, you’re so tall!” Y/N tries to look surprised and is pleased that Tony lets out a little giggle as he shakes his head. She notes that even the others chuckle and smile at her antics. Maybe they even remember a thing or two. “Man, I was so wrong then.” She smiles and carefully holds out her hand, pointing at herself. “Do you know who I am?” Tony seems to consider that for a second. “Y/N.”

“That’s right. You’re so smart, are you sure you’re only three?” Tony giggles again and nods. “Good, but there’s one question that’s pretty important Tony and I need you to tell me the truth, okay?” She waits for the boy to nod, who just happens to cling a little tighter to Steve now. “Do you know what happened Tony? Why you only three or who you used to be?” Tony looks just adorable and at other circumstances Y/N would have ‘awed’ at him. He looks confused at her with a mix of his usual ‘are you dumb’ face. “I’m three because I’ve been born three years ago. And my dad says I get his company when I’m big.” That was not exactly the answer Y/N and the others have hoped for. They had hoped, Tony would remember who he is and what happened, that he’s just turned into the form of a three-year-old with his adult mind. Y/N recovers quickly though. She grins back at him before she turns to Bucky who watches her fondly with Sam and Nat beside him. “Do you think you could get some of your kid clothes? He’s taller than Stevie but I figure he would like to wear something more comfortable. Get the fluffy pj. And grab Elli on your way.” Bucky nods and vanishes. Y/N turns back to Tony with a smile, finding the boy already watching her. “Hey buddy, what do you say we get you out of these big clothes? Let Bruce listen to your chest and get you dressed in clothes that fit.”

“No.” It’s more a whimpered whisper than anything else. Y/N frowns at that and leans a bit forward, so she’s on his eyelevel. “Why not? Isn’t it a bit itchy? It’s all dirty.” She pints at the clothes that actually are dirty. Tony must have been in the lab before the mission came in. there’s oil and... other stuff all over the shirt. “Daddy says no. I can’t get naked. It’s bad.” Y/N is a bit taken aback and frowns over at Sam, Nat and Bruce. They all share her confusion. “Where’s my dad?” Y/N looks back at him and then at Steve. What should she tell him? Should she tell him that his parents are dead and that for years now? Should she lie about it? “I-”

“Tones.” Steve looks down and leans a little away from Tony to have a better look. “We don’t really know where your daddy is, only that he’s not here with us, but we promise to keep you safe, okay? We just need to make sure you’re alright and then we can go and get you all comfortable.” Tony frowns at that and his eyes water a little. “And my mom?”

“I’m sorry buddy.” Steve shakes his head again. Without thinking Y/N reaches over and takes Tony from Steve’s lap to gather him in her arms. He starts tensing and shivering instantly, but Y/N pulls him close, supports him with a hand under his butt and one on the back of his head and starts walking small circles. “I know you miss him and your mommy, and I know this is strange and scary. But I promise you, you’ll be all fine. We keep watch over you and have lots of fun. You won’t worry about a thing. Never.” She plants a small kiss on his head and just like that Tony goes limp. He holds his tiny hand on her shirt, leans in and starts silently sobbing. “I know. I’m so sorry, Tony.” Just as she starts swaying a little does Bucky come back. He stares a second to the scene before he slowly and carefully approaches Y/N, making sure he stays in sight of Tony’s view. “Look. That’s Bucky, he’s Steve’s friend. He has some pretty comfy clothes there and my little stuffed friend. I’m sure she would like to comfort you for a while. What do you say about getting dressed, I’m sure you’re feeling all better that way?”

It takes over an hour to get Tony changed and calm enough for Bruce to actually listen to his chest and all what’s needed. After that Y/N and Steve take him up to the common room, the others following. Tony clings to Y/N and the elephant now, but each time starts whimpering when Steve’s out of his sight. His gaze starts switching to Bucky more often than not and only stops when he sits down next to Y/N as well. Steve guesses that Tony somehow knows what’s going on, but at the same time he doesn’t really. But he seems to recognize Steve from his father’s tales and Bucky from some photos he saw from Steve and the brunette, even when his hair is longer now. The fact that he stays with Y/N has to be that she seems to understand his distress and remembers him of his own mother. He knows who the others are as well, why, though, is a mystery. Y/N takes it as it is, pleased that Tony’s calm enough now to starts slumbering off a little. Y/N strokes through his hair while he holds tight to the elephant. “What are we going to do now? He won’t stay like this, right?” Y/N looks around. Vision, Wanda and Clint have joined them, and they all look some kind of helpless. “Well, Tasha and I try to find Strange. He could probably help. Thor’s sadly not available right now.” Clint shrugs and looks to Natasha. She only nods but doesn’t look away from Tony. “You know, he is cute like that.”

“Clint!”

“It’s true. Look, he’s drooling.” Tony actually is.

* * *

“Tony, you can play if you want.” Y/N eyes Tony as he sits in the playroom and only looks around. He hasn’t played so far and doesn’t look like he would in the future. It almost looks like he’s afraid to do it. He looks up when Y/N enters and sits down beside him. “Whose is it?” He pulls the elephant close, the only thing that he actually ‘plays’ with and gestures at the toys around him. “Oh, that, eh… that are my son’s toys.” Tony nods and looks at the toys again. “Where are they? Whit their daddy?” Y/N takes in a surprised breath, not having thought about a question like that coming from the small boy, but then again, Tony is smart. “Yeah.” She just rolls with it. “Yeah, something like that. But they might come back soon. You can play with them if you like.” Somehow Tony looks even more unsure then. “Tony. Do you play often with other children?” The boy shakes his head and looks at Y/N. “Daddy says we have no time. He says they are bad for my mind.”

“Bad for your- Tony, listen to me. I don’t know what your daddy told you, but never is playing with other kids bad. Usually it’s a pretty good thing. You can learn a lot from other kids.”

“But daddy says they’re not smart like I.”

“Yeah, they probably aren’t because you are a really smart boy.” Y/N smiles at him and runs her hand through his hair. “But they are probably better at other things then you, things like playing hide and seek, or running. My Stevie is pretty good at drawing and his brother can tell really good stories. You are pretty good at building and repairing things. Everybody is different and special on their own, but that doesn’t make it bad to play with others.” Tony frowns at her words but nods. They sit in silence for a while until Lady shuffles into the room. Tony tenses instantly and presses closer to Y/N not leaving Lady with his eyes. Y/N’s confused at first but then realization dawns on her. Tony has reacted like this all the time the dog comes close. “Tony, are you afraid of dogs?”

“They bite! They’re bad. One bit me in the park.”

“Yeah? What happened?”

“I wanted to pat.” Tony’s eyes don’t leave the dog as she shuffles over to Y/N, only to lie down next to her. “I see. Sometimes dogs don’t want to get pats. But Lady is a really nice dog. She never bites but she likes to lick. It makes her happy.” Tony doesn’t seem to believe her, so she decides to show him. She pulls him onto her lap and Tony starts whimpering and tries to scoot back again. “It’s okay, Tones. See.” Y/N starts running her hand over Lady’s head in soothing strokes. Lady looks up at her, tail thumping against the floor, tongue lolling out and licks against her wrist. “See, she likes to lick, and she really likes pats. Come on, we do it together.”

“No…” Tony whimpers, but Y/N takes his hand carefully and places it on Lady’s head. Lady instantly looks up again and licks against Tony’s arm, making him flinch, but then she settles back down. “See, nothing bad happened.”

“It’s soft.” Tony looks wide eyes at Y/N, but it looks more awed than afraid. Y/N laughs. “Yeah.” They stroke her head a few times and then Y/N guides his hand to Lady’s ear. “The ears are even softer. Lady is pretty ticklish there.” She lets Tony stroke the ear and smiles as he starts giggling while Lady flicks her ear a few times, trying to get away from his ticklish fingers. They both laugh a little until Bucky rushes in. “Hey, Y/N! Steve is dro-” He stops instantly as he sees Tony on her lap. He looks a bit uncertain at her, back at the hall and to her again. “Eh, I mean… Steve has a mission, but Stevie is coming home.” His eyes don’t leave Tony and Y/N nods. They have agreed that it might be a good idea, if one of them drops, that they tell Tony they had to go on a mission and that Y/N’s sons comes home instead. Less confusing. Tony seems to be disappointed, though. He really likes Steve and that he’s going without saying goodbye makes the little boy visibly sad. “It’s alright, Tony. Steve is going to do some good things. And Stevie will be home, so you have someone to play with. He’s three too.”

“Why’s he called Stevie?”

“Uh…” Y/N looks helpless to Bucky, but the brunette just shrugs. He walks closer, though, and sits down next to Lady, stroking his metal hand through her fur, too. “You know. Stevie’s name is Steve.”

“Like Capt’n ‘Merica.” Tony’s eyes go wide and stare at Bucky. “Yes, right.” The brunette chuckles and smiles at Tony. “And Stevie’s brother is called James, but he doesn’t really like that name, especially since his teddy is called James. He likes to go by Bucky.”

“Like you?”

“Yes. I think they like us.” Bucky glances at Y/N, but she only smiles at him and nods, not sure what else she should tell the small brunette. And she likes how Bucky acts with Tony and somehow the thought of own children strikes her mind again. A loud crash lets them al flinch and Bucky scrambles up quickly. “That would be Stevie. I’ll just go and check on him. Be right back.” Bucky practically runs out of the room and Tony stares after him before staring at Y/N. “Why’s Capt’n ‘Merica away? I want to say bye.”

“Oh, Tony.” Y/N smiles at him and kisses his forehead. “Sometimes he has to leave quickly and has no time to say goodbye, but I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Can we call?” Y/N cringes a little at that. Of course, he wants to call him! “No, I’m sorry. Steve says he gets distracted and wants to come home when we call on missions. But he always calls when he’s finished.” Tony pouts at that and looks back at Lady, who has fallen asleep under his soft touch. “Hey, Tony. Are you hungry? We could make some pizza, or do you want something else?” Tony shakes his head, but Y/N sees a glint in his eyes, like he wants to say something but is unsure if he’s allowed to. “What is it?”

“I… C-can we have burgers?”

“Burgers?” Tony nods and looks with wide eyes at her. “Daddy and Jarvis say it’s bad, but Jarvis sometimes lets me.”

“You know what. Burgers it is.” The smile on Tony’s face is worth it.

Twenty minutes later they sit on the dinner table in the kitchen. Tony sits on Bucky’s usual spot and Steve is right beside him. The little blonde chatters away with Tony, excited to finally have another boy over. Tony looks a little unsure of himself, but he smiles and nods at Steve’s chatter on all the right places and now and then he even tells a story himself. Y/N and Bucky busy themselves with making the burgers. Bucky preparing and grilling the petties while Y/N finishes the burger. They don’t talk but listen to Steve and Tony instead. She looks at them both for a few moments. Y/N squeaks silently as two arms wrap around her waist and a board chest presses against her back. “Doll, what are you staring at?”

“Hmm?” She looks at Bucky and smiles before she directs her gaze back to Steve and Tony. “They look cute together, don’t you think? Gets me thinking.”

“About what?” He leans in and kisses her cheek before he rests his chin on her shoulder, watching the kids, too. “About some of our own. A little Bucky running around and bugging a little Stevie while you two nap on the couch, fully exhausted because of playing with two balls of energy.” Bucky hums but stiffens a little. “I know you’re still afraid of own children, but this just gets me thinking. Nothing is decided and nothing’s going to happen just yet. Okay?”

“Yeah, I know. Just… You really would like kids, huh?”

“Yeah. With you two.” She smiles back at Bucky, kisses his cheek and turns in his arms to wrap her own around his neck to give him an actual kiss. The kiss lasts for all but three seconds until Steve complains about being gross and Tony asks silently for a burger.

After eating Y/N allows both boys to watch one cartoon while she goes to talk with Pepper over the phone.

_“And he’s really alright?”_

“Yeah, he’s great so far. I’m a little shocked, though. His childhood wasn’t pretty as far as I can tell from what he told me.”

 _“No, I know. He told Rhodes and me some things and I really started hating Howard for how he treated Tony. But he actually made up his mind by now. He knows what has driven his farther to act like he did and he always tells me that he forgives him.”_ Pepper is silent for a second before she lets out a long breath. _“Listen Y/N. I try to come home as soon as I can. I want to spend some time with him while he is like this. But in the meantime, I want to ask you to look out for him and make this time as one of the best times a child can have. Show him how a childhood is supposed to look like, okay? Don’t worry about the financial part, I cover for it. I’ll give you time off as long as this goes on.”_

“Pepper, that’s not necessary. You know I like to watch out for him. He’s my best friend after all and now that he’s small, he can’t do anything against me coddling him. And I certainly can work while watching him. Steve’s doing a great job at keeping Tony busy.” Pepper sighs on the other end of the line and Y/N suspects that she’s growing a headache. “Pepper, do you want to talk to him?”

_“I- I would like to. Does- Does he even remember me?”_

“He does recognize everybody, but I don’t know how it is if he can just her the voice. Let’s try.” She pulls the phone from her ear and walk out of the kitchen to stop in the doorway. Bucky sits on the couch with each boy nestled to his sides. “Tony! There’s someone who wants to talk to you.”

“Daddy?” Tony looks up from behind the back rest, his eyes a little weary but Y/N shakes her head. “No, someone else who really misses you.” The boy frowns deeper but jumps from the couch and comes closer. Y/N crouches down and holds her phone out for him to take. “Hello, this is Tony.”

 _“Hello Tony, here is Pepper.”_ The boy’s eyes go wide as he stares at Y/N, but then a grin spreads over his face. “Pepper! Are you coming home? I miss you.” Y/N swears her heart melts right there and then. She doesn’t listen to the conversation, instead goes to the sink to put the dishes in the dishwasher, now and then looking to Tony who sits happily on the ground, talking Pepper’s ear off with the things he did on the short day today and things he plans to do tomorrow, if his daddy allows. Y/N doesn’t know what Pepper tells him exactly, but Tony’s smile only grows with each passing second until he says his goodbye and runs up to Y/N to pass the phone back. “Pepper says she loves me!” He squeals and all but jumps back to Bucky on the couch. Y/N giggles a little and pulls the phone back to her ear. _“Oh my god, he’s so cute. I’ll take the next flight and be home tomorrow evening.”_

“Pepper, take your time.”

 _“Nope. Already booked the flight.”_ Y/N can hear Pepper’s grin over the phone so she just nods. _“Y/N.”_ Her voice grows serious again _. “Why does he think his father is around?”_

“I don’t know. He asked a few times if he’s coming back soon or if he would be mad at him for doing things like playing. Bruce guesses that his head is somewhere stuck between being a kid back then and being adult right now. He knows everybody here but not his relationship with them. He knows how his parents would react if they knew what he does, but he doesn’t remember that they’re dead. Hard to tell what this spell or curse exactly did to him. We try to keep telling him that they’re on vacation or something.” Pepper only hums at that. They talk for a while longer until Y/N hangs up and walks into the living room. She stokes through Bucky’s hair and blows a raspberry on Steve’s cheek. The boy squeals and jumps away from her with giggles. “Bedtime.”

“No, mommy. One episode more.” Steve whines and pleads, throwing his puppy dog eyes at her, but Y/N shakes her head. “Nope. Go and brush your teeth. Tony, follow me. Let’s see if we find a brush for you.” Tony follows her into the kids’ bathroom where Steve stands on the sink and brushes his teeth with Bucky observing closely. Y/N pulls a few toothbrushes from a cabinet on the opposite wall, next to the toilet and hold it out for Tony. “You can choose one.” Tony chooses a red one with a little bear on the end and walks to the sink, just as Steve takes Bucky’s hand and walks back out to change. “Can I ask you something?” Tony turns around to look at Y/N. She smiles at him and nods. “Sure, shoot.”

“Is Bucky your husband?” Y/N stops shortly at the question, a little surprised by it. “No, he’s not.”

“And Capt’n ‘Merica?”

“Steve’s not either. But they are my boyfriends.”

“You three?” Tony looks confused for a second, but before Y/N can answer he asks another question. “Do you want to marry?” She raises her eyebrows at the little brunette, wondering where all the questions are coming from. “I- Yeah. Yeah, I would like to.”

“Good. I’m gonna marry Pepper!”

“Really? I think Pepper would like that.” She smiles kindly at Tony’s proud face and leans in to kiss his cheek. “But you can only propose to Pepper if you brush your teeth now, so you don’t have any stinky breath.” Tony grins back at her and turns to the sink, putting toothpaste on the brush and starting to clean up. In the kids’ room, Y/N changes him in a clean pair of pj’s from Bucky, while Steve’s already lying in bed, cuddled up to said man. They wait until Tony is in bed too, before Y/N grabs the book she was reding to her boy’s last time. “Get settled you two, so I can start reading.” She waits a second before she opens the book.

“If animals kissed like we kiss good night, Sloth and her cub in late afternoon’s light would hang from a tree and start kissing soooo slooowwwww… the sky would turn pink and the sun sink down low.

Peacock and chick would spin a fan dance and kiss with a kickity high-stepping prance.

Mama Python and hatchling would kiss waggling around, twirling and twisting like rope loosely wound.

Walrus calf and her papa would make whiskery swishes, rubbing each other in scratch-scratchy kisses.

Mama Elephant’s trunk would kiss and then sway and shower her calf with a wet, washing spray.

If animals kiss like we kiss good night, the sky would turn dull, the moon a chalk white – and Sloth and her cub?

Still…kissing good night.

Parrot and chick would klick-klack their beaks, kissing klick-a-klack, klick-a-klack, klick-a-klack, kleek.

Wolf and his pup would kiss and then HOWL!

Bear and her cub would kiss and then GROWL!

Mama Monkey and infant would swiii-iiing through the trees, smacking their lips in a kissing trapeze.

Seal and his calf would blow big bubbled kisses that rise to the surface in splashity splishes.

If animals kissed like we kiss good night, the sky would turn dark with the moon glowing white - and Sloth and her cub?

Still… kiss good night.

Mama penguin and her chick would stumble and slide on slippery rocks in a hug-and-kiss ride.

Papa Rhino and calf would kiss tip-a-tap-tap- smooching their horns in a tip-a-tap rap.

Giraffe and his calf would stretch their necks high and kiss just beneath to top of the sky.

Kangaroo and her joey would jumpity-jump, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, bounce bumpity-bump.

Hippo calf would kiss papa, then they’d settle down deep in the slithery ooze- a mud-happy heap.

If animals kissed like we kiss good night, the sky would turn black, the moon would shine bright, all would grow quiet with all tucked in tight – but Sloth and her cub?

Still… kissing good night!”

Y/N closes the book silently and looks ta the boys. Steve’s actually fast asleep, nestled in Bucky’s embrace. The man kisses his forehead before carefully entangling himself from him. Then he walks over to Tony, who’s still awake. He kisses his forehead with a smile and vanishes out of the room. Y/N then walks over to Steve, wraps the blanket tighter around his shoulders, strokes his hair from his face and gives him a soft kiss to the cheek. She turns back to Tony and sits on the edge of his bead, stroking through his hair, too. “Y/N? Can you read it again?”

“Again?” She raises her eyebrows, but Tony nods with innocent brown eyes. “Mommy rarely reads to me. I like it.”

“Okay, one more time, but then you’re going to sleep.” She snuggles against the headboard, so Tony can see the pictures, and starts reading again. Then she drops a soft kiss to his cheek, covers him properly while he hugs the elephant and struggles to stay awake. “Good night, Tony. Sleep tight.” She places a last kiss on his forehead before she turns the light off and leaves the room, the door slightly ajar.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later they stroll through the park, Nat and Clint on top of the little group with Steve on each hand. Bucky has Y/N on his hand. Y/N notices that Tony looks at Steve and then at her hand again and again, seemingly wanting to walk on her hand but too afraid to ask. “Hey Tones, you want to take my hand?” She holds it out for him to take and he does, a small smile on his face. Bucky lets go of her hand then and Y/N looks surprised at him, but he only places a finger on his lips, silently telling her to keep quiet. She smiles at him, wondering what this mischievous grin on his lips mean and which trouble he gets her in this time. As it turns out, there’s no trouble but a hysterical screeching brunette that’s soon fall into gleeful laughter. Bucky has falling two steps behind Y/N and suddenly dashed forward, grabbing Tony at his waits and hoisted him up on his own shoulders. At first Y/N was afraid Tony would scream or start to cry out of shock, but as soon as he realized what happened, laughter bubbles from him. The boy holds tight to Bucky’s hair, almost painfully from the look of it, but bucky doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he starts running along the way, now and the dodging out of the way from trees and running circles around Steve and the two others. Y/N is suddenly infected of Tony’s laughter and in a quick through she pulls her phone out of her bag and snaps some pictures of Tony, finally acting like a child should be. Tony’s ride on Bucky’s shoulder stops at a beautiful place under an old tree in the park, right next to the playground they usually stop at for the kids to play. Bucky sets Tony down just as Stevie, Nat and Clint reach them. Natasha instantly grabs Bucky’s hand and practically drags him away to the set of swings. It’s clear to see that the boy is pretty skeptical about that. Still, Nat pushes and after a few minutes Tony’s actually laughing. Y/N smiles while watching him having fun. Bucky’s arms slip around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She sighs and leans a little against him. “Have you ever seen him this carefree?” She gestures at Tony, still laughing madly and waving at Steve who’s in the sandpit with Clint. “Can’t say I have. Except this one time with Pepper when they tried to bake this cake for you as thank you and it ended in a massive flour fight between the two.”

“Oh, I remember that.” Y/N turns her head to Bucky and his wide grin. The man instantly leans in and steals some kisses from her before he pulls away. “We should get settled.”

“I guess.” She’s still smiling, steals one more kiss from him and then let’s go of him entirely to grab the basket Clint had carried to get all the things settled. Bucky isn’t much of a help, trying to distract her with touches and kisses until she shoos him away. “Go away you big goof. Go play soccer or something.” Bucky only laughs but gladly grabs the ball she throws at him, pecks her cheek a last time before he stands up. “Clint! Watch out!” He shouts and the kick it in the archer’s direction. Clint is quick to stop the ball and kicks it back, carefully standing half in front of Steve, who’s seemingly building a bridge, so he doesn’t get hit. But the blonde has other ideas. He quickly lets his bridge be and rushes up to them. “Me too. Me too.” He tuns to Bucky and pulls on his shirt with bright blue eyes. “Sure, buddy.” Y/N smiles as Steve practically jumps in glee. “Tony, come play!” She watches as Nat stops the swing for him and the little brunette runs up to Steve. He looks a little lost, probably never having played soccer himself, but Bucky quickly shows him how to kick the ball and soon he’s pretty good at it. Natasha joins her on the blanket. “He’s doing great.”

“Yeah. I’m glad he came out of his shell and finally seems to have fun being a kid like any other.” Natasha hums at Y/N but then shakes her head. “I don’t mean Tony.”

“N-no?” She finally disconnects her gaze from Tony and looks at the red head. “no. I was talking about Bucky.”

“Oh.”

“He seems to have fun, not caring only for Steve.” Y/N sighs, already guessing where this is leaving. “Nat, I already talked with him about own kids. He’s still afraid.”

“But I don’t understand why? The words aren’t there and what he did isn’t in his DNA. There’s no way a kid could turn out like he was under HYDRA.”

“I know, but I think this kind of fear doesn’t easily leave.”

“Maybe Steve should talk to him about it. He’s his best friend and lover for longer than you know them, and he shares a lot of his past. He knows what he has been through.” Nat looks at her with a smirk. “Okay. Spill! What do you know?” Y/N immediately recognizes this look on Nat’s face. It’s the same she wears when Steve talks about a mission and Nat knows more then he’s telling Y/N about. “Steve talked to me.”

“What about?”

“I can’t tell. I swore.”

“And? We have to be spilling the secrets of the others to each other. So, tell me?” Yeah, okay. Y/N is a little unfair. She knows Steve talked to Nat because he’s unsure about talking to her about something. He sometimes does that if he’s not able to calculate how Y/N would react. But this time she’s eager to find out and not to wait for the blonde to come to her. “We talked about kids. He said he wants some.”

“Yeah, well. He said that after I dropped too.” Y/N shrugs and looks back at the kids. They discarded the ball and instead run after a screaming Clint, trying to tackle him to the ground with Bucky laughing wildly. “I know. But he came to me last week, Y/N. he said he has the feeling that he’s ready, that he would like to propose it to you two. But he knows how Bucky is.” The red head shrugs and Y/N nods. She wants to say something but just then does Steve collapse to the ground, breathing heavily and Tony manages to catch Clint. Tony and Clint are laughing wildly while Bucky steps up to Steve and lifts him up on his arms, holding Steve’s over his head for a few moments until the boy nods and gets set down again. He walks straight back to Y/N. She sees his head is quite red and sweat has drenched his hair lightly. “Hey, you. Run too much?” Steve nods and smiles, plopping down on her lap. “Daddy says I’m supposed to rest. And he says you have ice cream.” Steve’s eyes glint mischievously and Y/N laughs. He did? Well, I guess we need to buy some, then. But after lunch.” She kisses his head and smiles at him. “mommy? Is Tony staying with us? I like him, he’s fun.” Now, Y/N has to think of something. Tony certainly won’t stay a kid for long, will he?

* * *

Back at home Tony and Steve are dragged away by Nat and Bruce to watch a cartoon, while Clint wanders somewhere else. Bucky stays with Y/N, picking Lady up from Sam, who had looked after her for the day. It’s clear to see that he spoiled her with treats again since she’s hesitant to leave his side which earns Sam some pretty scolding form Y/N about getting her do fat. He looks at least a little bit ashamed. “Y/N. Wait a second.” Bucky grabs her arm, just as she opens the door to their apartment. He turns her around, letting Lady’s leash fall to the ground and the dog running inside. “What?” She turns fully around and smiles at him but frowns instantly. Bucky’s face is serious and a little anxious. “What is it?” She grabs his hand. Bucky smiles at her, strokes some hair out of her face and behind her ear. “It’s fine, I’m good. I just-” He stops for a second, seemingly thinking before he continues. “I would like to drop.”

“What?! Why?” She tries to search his face for any sign of uneasiness, but finds nothing, Bucky looks rather apologetic. “I just- I don’t know. Doll, I just want to- to play with Tony as well. I want to play with another kid at home.” Y/N looks at him for a second longer. “B-but… Bucky.” Y/N sighs and looks to the floor. She must have looked down longer than she though because bucky shakes the hand she’s still holding. “Doll?” She looks back up and now finds his face drawn in concern. “Bucky, I don’t know. Caring for two kids is fine for me, I do it almost every week at lest two days, but three?” She looks at him with a frown. “No matter how good you’ll be, you three will be a lot and, in the end, I have to care for you all. The others won’t be around for bedtime or at night when one of you has a nightmare or an accident. Is it really necessary?” Bucky looks at her, wearing the same frown. “Can’t you wait for Steve to drop again?”

“I know Y/N, and I’m sorry. But we don’t know how long he will be small, and we don’t know how long Steve will stay small. I really would like to take the chance I have.” Y/N musters him for a long moment, studying his face before she sighs and nods slowly. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Bucky’s eyes shine with excitement and Y/N just has to smile at it. It almost looks like Bucky would jump these cute little jumps he does as kid when he’s really excited. “Yeah. But you owe me one.” She smiles at him and kisses his cheek before she turns again and steps into the apartment. It might be good for both, Tony and Bucky, to play together. Tony has actually experienced playing with kids while Bucky has a friend that he can invite home. Even if it means that she has three troublemakers to care for. Bucky bolts after her and quickly slips into the kids’ room only to reappear a few minutes later, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with hulk on it. “Mommy!”

“Hey!” Y/N smiles at Bucky’s excitement and catches him as the boy actually jumps into her arms. She kisses his hair, cheeks, and nose before she sets him back down. “Can you do my hair?”

“Sure, and then we meet a friend.”

“What friend?”

“A new one. Stevie’s already playing with him for a few days. Now the watch a cartoon with aunt Nat and uncle Bruce.”

“I want too.” Bucky vibrates, smiles brightly, and starts jumping slightly. Y/N has to laugh and nods, quickly braiding his hair before going up into the common room to meet the others. “Bucky! Buck! Look. This is Tony! He’s our friend.” Steve screams over the sound of the TV just as Bucky and Y/N enter. Tony looks curious but shy. Bucky ignores that. He runs up to Steve hugs and kisses him before saying ‘Hi’ to Nat and Bruce and then turns to Tony to introduce himself with a polite handshake and all. Tony actually smiles at him and settles against Steve again, Bucky on his other side. Y/N has a feeling that the three will get along just fine. She waves at Nat and walks back down to gets some work done.

* * *

The time actually flies by. Bucky is delighted to play with Tony and Tony actually has pretty much fun. The boys all collapse on Y/N’s bed and fall asleep instantly. Y/N allowed them to sleep in her bed since she has only two kid beds and hers is big enough for them all. Instead of going to bed herself she takes Lady with her to the living room, snuggles on the couch with her and switches the TV on, waiting for a text from Pepper that she arrived back home and is coming down. She had talked to her over the phone a few hours ago, told her about Tony playing in the park and the blanket fort he had built with her boys, how carefree he actually seemed. Pepper was delighted at that and actually can’t wait to finally see him. An incoming Text startles her out of her thoughts. She picks her phone up and reads it over with a frown.

_Hey Y/N,_

_I’m sorry to write this late. Here’s a pretty hard storm and no planes are flying. I’ll try to catch the next that goes._

_Please keep good watch of Tony and don’t let him drop! I want to see him small._

_Love Pepper_

Y/N sighs but smiles. She writes a quick message, that it’s okay and she should not worry since no body could catch Stephen yet, so it probably will be a while since Tony gets back big again. Then she switches the Tv on snuggles deeper into the pillows with lady next to her and goes through the photos she made of Tony.

At some point Y/N must have fallen asleep on the couch. She wakes to gentle fingers running through her hair. “Y/N, sweetheart. Wake up.” She rubs her eyes sluggishly and looks up to find Steve’s blue eyes looking into her face. The man crouches in front of her, hand still running through her hair and smiling. “Why are you not in bed, doll?”

“Fell asleep.” Y/N yawns and sits up slowly to not jostle the dog stats sleeping on her starving legs. She grimaces a little at the sensation before she looks back at Steve. “You’re big.”

“Yup. Dropped ten minutes ago but couldn’t find you. Let’s get you settled, hm?”

“Noo… I don’t want to.” Y/n whine but steve just laughs and shakes his head. Then he leans in and kisses her head. “Why not?”

“’m comfortable.”

“Your legs are starving, right?”

“Well, yeah. But still.” She pouts but Steve just shakes his head. He helps her to slip out from under Lady and then picks her up and sets her on his hip. “I’m not a kid.”

“You’re acting like one.”

“Am not.”

“Sure, you are.” Steve chuckles, kisses her cheek again and makes his way into the hall. Y/N pouts and crosses her arms but then decides she could use the chance and slings her arms around his neck and cuddles against him. A yawn escapes her again. “Can we sleep in your room? Mine’s invaded by little monsters.” Steve barks out a laugh but agrees. He walks into his room and places her under the covers, quickly slipping in next to her. They lie in silence util Y/N runs her fingers over the fabric of Steve’s shirt. “Stevie?”

“hmm?”

“You want kids, right? Of your own I mean.”

“Yeah. Why?” The man opens his eyes and stares at her, maybe a little amused. “Nat told me that you talked to her.”

“She did?” He looks surprised and Y/N nods. “Don’t be mad, I made her tell me.” Steve eyebrows just raise but he doesn’t look mad, more amused. Nobody gets Nat to tell them something that easily. “Why do you ask?”

“Nat and I were talking about it, but Bucky always gets antsy when I talk to him. He’s afraid the kid will… will be like him, while he wasn’t in control. Nat suggested that you tall to him sometime.”

“Hm.” Steve hums and pulls Y/N closer to his chest. “Then I talk to him. Now sleep, doll.” He kisses her forehead again and snuggles deeper into the covers, waiting for her breath to even out before going to sleep.

Y/N wakes up, still pressed to Steve’s chest. The blonde is already awake and looking at her. “creepy.”

“What?” He laughs amused at Y/N’s sleepy grumble. “Your being creepy, looking at me sleeping.” Steve snorts. “Let’s get up. I heard feet running into the living room.” Y/N groans again but let’s Steve pull her up. She shuffles after him, still a little sleepy but smiles at finding bucky on the couch with Tony pressed to him, both having a bowl of cereals in tehri laps. “Cereals for breakfast, huh?”

“We were hungry mommy.” Bucky complains but Y/N just smiles, she’s not going to scold him for that. Hell, even she eats cereals sometimes. Tony act differently. He sets the bowl on the coffee table, stands up and walks to Steve and grips his sweatpants with both hands, pressing his head against his hip. “Hey, tones. Are you okay?” Steve smiles, despite Tony not being able to see it, and pats the boys head. He receives no answer what makes him frown a bit. So, he kneels down, but before he can say something Tony slings his arms around his neck and hugs him. Unsure of what to do he looks at Y/N but she just shrugs. “Just hug him, Stevie. He might tell you what’s up. Probably just feels clingy and wants something known to him.” Steve nods and hugs tony, picking him up while standing up and walks to sit down on the armchair. The boy doesn’t answer to his questions which make even Y/N frown a bit. “Buck, did something happen this morning?”

“No, why?” Bucky just shovels his spoon in his mouth until Y/N send him a disapproving look and he slows down. “Did he cling to you, too?”

“He wouldn’t let go of me. Like Stevie when we had a fight, or he couldn’t breathe.” Y/N looks back at Tony who listens to Steve whispering into his ear, nodding along. She decides not to worry, believing that Steve has it under control, so she stands up to get herself and Steve a bowl of cereals too.

Later they sit in the common room. Bucky sits with Tony on the floor, playing with Bucky’s new magnets and building something that looks like a robot while Steve lounges on the couch, beat after a rough training session with Sam and Clint. They had teamed up on him and Y/N doesn’t envy him for that. The two can be a lot. She has seen it once and, even if Steve could hold up with them, she knows that its exhausting for him. Her eyes drift back to tony now and then. She sees him shuffling over to Bucky a few times, gripping his hand or shirt only to scoot back after a few minutes. Bucky doesn’t seem to mind. He smiles at Tony if he’s close, even kissing his forehead once or twice and squeezing his hand before they go back to building. She watches them for a while before her phone chimes in her pocket. She slips it out and notices that Steve’s sleep. His head has rolled to the side, breathing against her stomach. She runs her hand through his hair while reading the text. “Who’s that?” Nat and Wanda walk in, smiling and ruffling both, Tony’s and Bucky’s hair. “Pepper. She’ll be here in twenty.”

“I thought she would come back next week.” Wanda looks surprised at her and Y/N nods. “I called her and told her about Tony and how he’s doing. She said she would like to see it herself and just canceled the meeting and rescheduled them so she should come home. She wanted to be here by yesterday evening, but a Strom hit so she said she takes the next available flight. Seems like she sounds one.” Y/N shrugs. Wanda and Nat just smile and soon fall into a chatter with Y/N about a Ladies night since it has been way too long. At some point Y/N notices that Tony comes shuffling close. She smiles at him and he smiles shakily back. Then he climbs on the couch and slowly up Steve’s body before he lies down on his chest. In his sleep, Steve wraps an arm around Tony and holds tight to him. Y/N smiles and runs her hand through Tony’s hair instead of Steve as the door to the room opens again. “Hey.”

Y/N and the other look up to find Pepper standing there, suitcase next to her. Tony’s head shoots up and looks around until he sees her. “Pepper!” he screams and jumps up, hitting Steve with a foot in his ribs and startling him awake with a paned groan. Y/N soothes him with a pitying look before glancing back at Tony who has run up to Pepper and jumped at her. Knows he clings like a monkey to her and Y/N thinks she sees some tears in Peppers eyes. Tony instantly goes boneless and limp as Pepper stands up and kisses his cheek. “Mommy? Is aunt Pepper Tony’s mommy?” Everybody’s eyes look at Bucky who looks confused to Tony and Pepper. Steve sits up, still rubbing his sore ribs. “No, buddy. Pepper’s like a really good fried to Tony.”

“Like aunt at and Wanda?”

“Similar.” Y/N nods and watches Pepper kiss Tony once more before she walks over to them and slips beside Y/N. She whispers a silent ‘thank you’ to her and continued cuddling with the little boy. Y/N only smiles and leans on Steve’s shoulder.

It takes four more days for Nat and Clint to reach Stephen who actually found something in his books to help. Pepper is excited but a little sad to have little tony gone. Y/N can imagine that. Little Tony is just a really sweet, really anxious and unsure boy with a pure heart. She will miss him too.


End file.
